Boogly
Boogly is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Boogly is a very pretentious snob. Nothing impresses him, and he claims to other Mixels that he's done everything that there is to do in life. He complains all the time and is very critical. Boogly is also dim-witted. Physical Appearance Boogly has a bulgy, mole-like body with two bug-like, segmented appendages on both sides, and a jaw with a black underbite with four teeth pointing up, which resembles a triangle pointed upside-down. At the top of the body is a navy blue overbite with two teeth tapered on and one cycloptic eye. He has four legs which widen towards the tips, with the front two having a black skinny look with one light cyan toenail on each, and the back two having navy blue feet with two light cyan toenails on each. He also has a black toque, covering his eyelid. Abilities Origin He has very strong teeth and can bite through anything. He can also levitate. Biography Early life Little is known about Boogly's past. It is known that he did create the Mixel Moon caverns using his sharp teeth at some point. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Rokit and Meltus, only to find himself running away back to the caves. He and Vampos ruined Globert's attempt at a dramatic introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later helped perform a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer claimed that he did not exist outside of his story, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Boogly had attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Boogly was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Boogly was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Glowkies in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Boogly guess we say hello some other time."'' - Boogly, Mixel Moon Madness *''"I'm Boogly!"' - Boogly, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code= None }} Boogly was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41535 and he contains 52 pieces. 41535 Boogly can be combined with 41533 Globert and 41534 Vampos to create the Glowkies Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Take a bite of the Mixel™ Moon with Boogly!' ''Oh puh-lease! Pretentious snob Boogly reckons he’s seen and done it all, and almost nothing impresses him. The hyper-critical Mixel just can’t stop complaining. But at least Boogly’s big mouth has one good use – those teeth can chew through just about anything! It was his powerful jaws which created the Glowkies tribe’s awesome glowing lair deep in the moon caves. *''Features a glow-in-the-dark eye, opening jaws and teeth, 4 legs and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glowkies to build the shadowy MAX!'' *''Combine with 41529 LEGO® Mixels™ Nurp-Naut from the Orbitons tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Give biting criticism with Boogly, featuring a glow-in-the-dark eye, 1 of 3 Glowkies tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 4 sets. Trivia *His eyelid originally looked like a regular Mixel's, rather than a black toque. His toque suggests that the Mixel Moon may be cold. *His LEGO description says he is about 3" (10cm) tall, but he is closer to 2" (6cm). A similar problem happens with fellow Glowkie Vampos, as well as Splasho. *The bottom of his body is black in his set, but is navy blue underneath in the cartoon. *He sometimes refers to himself in the third person. This shows that he may not be very smart and is dim-witted. This is further supported by the fact that when the Glowkies left their cave he went the wrong way at first. *He is the only Glowkie without wings, including the background Glowkies. However, he can still fly by levitating. **He is also the only Glowkie who is not directly based off of a bat. Behind the Scenes Early development Boogly had various designs in concept art before his official release. This included different eye shapes with new eyelids, and various feeler textures and styles. Name and basis Boogly's name is derived from "bug", "googly", and "boogeyman". It can also come from "oogly boogly", a familiar word for "horrible". He appears to be based off of a mole cricket. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Boogly's voice is provided by Dave Fennoy. He has an Austrian accent. Real-life history Boogly appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Boogly debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Nurp-Naut instructions on LEGO.com * Glowkies Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Glowkies= |-|Series 4= Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Mixels with hats Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Jointed Feet Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Annoying Characters Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Big heads Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Minifigure eyes Category:Season Two Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Characters voiced by Dave Fennoy Category:Exclusive Parts